


In the Hands of a Demon

by aliencharm, cherubgutz



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Biting, Blood and Gore, Daddy Kink, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencharm/pseuds/aliencharm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubgutz/pseuds/cherubgutz
Summary: Ryo is kidnapped from his university and taken to Sabbath, an underground club with human trafficking as the entertainment for the bidders of the night. Amon Morales, a dangerous drug lord, lays out the highest bid for the angelic being on stage, taking him in as a human pet. Ryo plots to turn the tables on his captor, all while trying to keep his sanity.





	In the Hands of a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> (TW for Prologue: kidnapping, suffocation, drugging, human trafficking, involuntary restraints, public sexual assault)
> 
>  
> 
> Akira Fudo is introduced further into the story, as ongoing plot will clue into what happened to him.

Ghelmer and Kaim had been scouting the college for about half a week in search of the right pick. Their establishment maintained a certain… aesthetic, offering only the prettiest, softest, and most breakable things they could stuff into the back seat of a van. 

“Here we go,” Kaim spoke in a gruff voice, nodding towards the expensive looking white car three spots away. A short blonde was approaching, unlocking the car to open up the back seat. He leaned into the car, seeming to be organizing whatever was in his bag into the seat. Ghelmer grinned as he looked the boy up and down, taking in the sight of the young man’s rear sticking out of the car. Kinda thin, blonde too, natural it looked like. He bit his lip before pulling a few items out of a dirty backpack. 

“Let’s not make this any messier than it needs to be,” Kaim grunted before they closed in, the man’s thick arms grabbing the boy from behind once they were close enough. Ghelmer’s own hand closed over the blonde’s mouth as he was lifted into the air. The boy didn’t go without a fight however, legs kicking violently at his attackers. He chomped down hard on Ghelmer’s hand, which he quickly withdrew. He swore when the thin flesh of his palm was bitten, the small boy in his partners grasp using all his jaw strength to draw blood. In the brief moments in which his mouth was uncovered, the blonde started shouting. 

“Help! Fire! Call 911!” before Kaim’s much meatier hand was clamped over his mouth once again.

“Feisty thing too,”Ghelmer muttered.

“He’s too loud. Shut him up. Quickly,” Kaim growled before the smaller of the two men went to work placing black tape over the blonde’s mouth.

“You’re gonna be trouble so we’re gonna need you to take a quick nap~” beady eyes gleamed with malice as bony fingers pinched the blonde’s nose. The smallest of the trio let out muffled screams, thrashing as his lungs began to scream for air. He thrashed and kicked, doing his best to break free, to no avail. He did not last long, soon his blue eyes would be rolling back before falling shut. His body fell limp in Kaim’s arms, who somewhat relaxed once he fell limp.

“Sweet dreams, kiddo….”

The boy, whose name going by in ID was Ryo Asuka, would not feel his journey through winding back alley streets, or his trip down into the depths of the brothel, nor the many hands stripping him down to snap photos for the patrons waiting outside. Shock would come across many a person’s face as he was laid out bare, revealed to have both breasts and male genitalia. Uncommon, and even more valuable to the sellers of the establishment he had been brought into.   
What he would eventually feel would be the splash of frigid water tossed onto his torso before a tall woman with large breasts and wavy silver hair leaned over to put the finishing touches on his body. 

“I could have woken him up myself, you idiot,” she hissed at the skinny man fromm before as she finished binding Ryo’s thighs and calves together with white leather straps. He had been fitted with a white and gold trimmed collar, thick white cuffs binding his wrists behind his back, and a gold bar between his teeth. It held tight in his mouth with straps that wrapped and buckled around his head.

Ryo’s eyes flew open with a startle at the water being thrown on him, a headache hitting him like a train the second he opened his eyes. He flinched at the cold chill, eyes falling down on his exposed and rather erotic looking body.His heart hammered in his chest as he looked around, taking in those that were close to him. He had obviously been kidnapped, was this some kind of sex trafficking thing? 

“Hold still,” she hooked a string of jewelry around his hips. “If you squirm yourself off that seat, I’ll have him dunk you in the bath…”

Ryo shivered slightly as the water started to dry. He had never been embarrassed of his body, but he knew his body type was more uncommon than others. Being exposed to so many people like this… it was humiliating. He was already trying to figure out how to hatch an escape plan, but he had no information. Plus with all these restraints on, he really wasn’t going anywhere. What was going to happen to him?

The woman drew close, touching over his lids with red eyeshadow, working quietly and methodically while Ghelmer tapped away at his phone to whoever was running the place outside. 

“He has rather long lashes already, she picked up his chin and examined him. “Good lips~” she tapped at them to give them a subtle red tint before pulling more jewelry from a fancy box. 

“And the surprise he had for us, these lovely breasts…”

She pulled a gold chain from the box, which had two soft clamps on either side. She quickly attached them to his nipples, drawing a soft gasp from Ryo. Next was a gold ring that she slid around his dick.

Ryo thought to himself that it must be pretty high class if she was prettying him up so much. Would he just get fucked or was he being sold? What sort of underground ring was this specifically?

Silene seemed satisfied before she pulled out a foiled container, breaking a powdery pill in half with her teeth. 

“You’re going to let that dissolve and swallow, or…” she fit it between the bar in his mouth and nodded towards Ghelmer once more.

Ryo was silently grateful. Maybe this entire horrific experience would be slightly more tolerable if he was on some kind of drug. Was it ecstasy? Or was it something else? 

“Delicious job as always, Silene,” Ghelmer whistled in approval while Silene attached a thin but durable leash to the front of his collar. “Couldn’t I get one taste before he-”

A loud smack to the side of his head quickly ended his request, the man helping in surrender as soon as Kaim arrived to pick up their captive. As he hoisted Ryo over his shoulder, Silene followed them down a long, glowing red hallway, slowly approaching the muffled sound of a club and men shouting bids. Once they arrived at the end, it was clear they were behind a sort of stage. Ryo was already internally swearing at how bright the lights would be and how fast it would make his head scream even louder. If those drugs could just kick in…

There were young people like Ryo sitting quietly in a row to the side, some small, and some seemingly strong enough to put up a decent fight but too drugged out of their minds to cause any issue. Ryo furrowed his brow, how in depth was this? This seemed incredibly well organized, how many people suffered this fate?

Could this have been what happened to Akira?

“Tell them he’s delicate,” Silene knelt down in front of Ryo before tipping his chin up. “Welcome to Sabbath, Ryo. Know that the more we have to make you cooperate, the less welcoming your new home will be.” 

The only response the silver haired woman received from Ryo was a cold, emotionless stare. Blue eyes meeting blue eyes, Ryo not showing any fear.

A smirk tugged at her blue lips as her gaze was met by defiance, standing back up once the last “SOLD!” rang out from the stage. 

“You’ll behave. Give it a few moments and we won’t even need to fluff you.”

A minute later, Ryo was being listed again and taken to the center of a lacquered wooden floor. Lifted and carried like a doll once again, Ryo grunted as he was placed back down on his knees. While the stage lights were doing no favors for his headache, he was silently grateful that he couldn’t see the demons of humans out in the crowd bidding on him. There seemed to be quite the racket when he was shown on stage, and he could only assume it was shock and awe for his body. Ryo had always thought it, but this situation truly drove it in.

Humans were truly disgusting and worthless creatures.

The crowd murmured as he was positioned, Kaim keeping a tight grip on his leash as a tall, dark haired man with a microphone stepped back on stage. He had one milky eye, one green, and he almost seemed to be looking down at the blonde with glee. His heart jumped at the sight of it, how could someone he gleeful in a place like this? He wished he could chew his lip, but the gold bar prevented it.

“Our new piece of merchandise is a 20 year old intersex male, 5’7, around 120lbs-”

Kaim pulled on the leash, forcing Ryo to fall to his rear rather than being on his knees. 

“A nice head of blonde hair-” Zennon continued on.

“Spread em,” Kaim whispered to the blonde.

Ryo hesitated as he was ordered to further humiliate himself. He could feel his heart hammering, maybe a side effect of the drugs? He could feel heat pooling in his abdomen as well, leading him to believe that they gave him some kind of drug that would physically rile him up for the crowd. He knew that he would likely be punished if he didn’t listen, and fighting right now wasn’t going to do him any good. He spread his legs, picking one particular stage light to stare into, blinding himself with whiteness as he exposed all he had to offer.

“Worrying about this one’s ‘back’ won’t be necessary~ Ah, I know, I know, I’ve already lost some of you~”

A chorus of light chuckles arose from the crowd at Zennon’s morbid joke.

“Although we’ve confirmed he is not a virgin, take note of the delicate skin and soft features!”

Kaim turned Ryo’s head side to side before allowing him to once again look where he pleased. Ryo tensed at the touch, the same large hands that had overpowered him and brought him here touching him once again.

By now, the drugs had really started to seep into his system. The lights he stared at had started to dance and swirl, colors shifting in rather remarkable ways. He became lost in them for a few moments, losing track of the soreness in his arms and the heavy collar around his neck. His lids felt heavy as he complied with direction, bored expression doing nothing to diminish his beauty. 

“Gaze into those angelic blue eyes and take in that slim figure, very responsive to touch I might add-”

“Show me,” a gruff voice spoke from somewhere in the back- or the middle, it was a little hard to tell.

Zennon nodded before Kaim tugged at the chain connecting to Ryo’s nipples, pulling just enough to force him to stretch, enough to feel pain but not to remove them. Ryo tried to pull forward with them, a small moaning gasp escaping his lips, a mic of pleasure and pain in his drugged state. He recomposed himself quickly, readjusting himself to be back on his knees in front of the crowd.

A few moments of hushed muttering quieted as the snap of a black nitrile glove was heard. Kaim reached around carefully, keeping one hand cupped under Ryo’s underarm to keep his torso on display, and the other tapping a single finger to the slit of his cock, soon using only his index finger and thumb to coax a reaction for the crowd. Ryo fully gasped at the light sensation, overly sensitive cock twitching thanks to the drugs in his system. His cheeks fusted pink as breathy moans escaped his lips, hot and heavy.

“We’ll be starting the bidding at 10 million,” Zennon gleamed.

Was he worth that much to these people? He would soon find out that he was worth that much and more as the offer climbed, 15, 20, 25, Kaim keeping his touched light as possible as more payments were promised. He whined when Kaim slid fingers along his cock with just a bit more pressure, member lifting into the air, body desperate for more. He had half a mind to ask for it, but the remaining sane part of him not influenced by dancing lights or hormonal drugs knew better.

“30!”

The excitement grew along with the boys arousal. Kaim gave one of the clamps a light tug, tearing another moan from Ryo’s parted lips, before a blurry figure approached the stage. He stood just a table or two away before he spoke, voice deep and growling.

“60.”

He wasn’t shouting, but his voice still managed to rumble over the chatter of the crowd. Zennon sputtered for a moment, mouth open in shock and disbelief before the menacing figure held up a hand. Ryo couldn’t make him out behind the blinding lights.

“Did I fuckin’ stutter?”

Kaim stopped his movements for a moment as Zennon looked out into the audience. 

“I have a bid for 60 million, do I hear 70? ….70? Going once? Twice?” Kaim removed his hands as the large man sauntered over, stepping onto the stage with none telling him otherwise.

“SOLD to the gentleman in red!”

A lightly tanned man with wild raven hair tied into a ponytail knelt in front of Ryo, taking in his flushed cheeks and dazed expression. Scars decorated the man’s face, almost yellow eyes looking over his features. Canines glinted in the harsh stage lights as a finger tipped his chin up.

His teeth clenched around the bar in his mouth, drool sliding down his chin as he looked up at the man who had bid 60 million dollars on him. Ryo wasn’t fully processing what was happening, at least not at the speed he needed to be. His body still yearned for touch, something he would likely bite himself for desiring later. This strange man was giving it to him, strong hand angling his face so he could not look away. 

“You don’t look too fragile to me, but I suppose we’ll see about that, won’t we?” he chuckled, knowing well he couldn’t properly respond. Ryo gave a small noise, words indistinguishable through the gold bar between his teeth.

Somehow the sadistic smile on his face grew wider as Ryo was picked up and prepared to be taken to the man’s home.


End file.
